Sonic
by ERROCKSMYSOCKS
Summary: OE angst.
1. Chapter 1

:Sonic:

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and have merely mixed them from show to show.

**\\Chapter 1/**

"Stabler, where's Benson?" Cragen asked gruffly as he came into the room. He seemed not to be in the best of moods.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her." He sighed. He wasn't too worried; she'd seemed tired the previous day. He figured she'd just slept in. "She's late. I can call her cell…"

"Do it. She's never late." Cragen ordered as he tried not to show the worry that was overtaking him. For some reason, he just felt that something was wrong.

Elliot nodded and pressed his speed dial. At the third ring she answered. It didn't sound at all like Olivia but it was. "Help." She muttered.

"Liv?" He asked. "Olivia?" There was no answer. He closed his phone angrily. "Dammit, something's wrong. She said she needed help and the line went dead."

The captain jumped into action. The sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach made him work harder. "Go to her place, find her." He barked. He let the rest of the squad know about the phone call and they tried to be as prepared as possible for whatever was in store.

Elliot flew to her place and let himself in. He didn't need the key she'd given him for emergencies because the door had already been broken into. He could feel his heart rate rise significantly.

"Liv?" He called, looking around. "Livia?" He spotted her, on the floor behind the couch. Her eyes were closed and she was covered in blood. She was already bruising and she was completely nude. "Oh my God Livia…" He knelt beside her. "Come on Livvy, wake up, wake up baby you gotta stay with me." He said as her eyes fluttered open.

"El." She croaked.

"Good girl, that's right Liv stay with me." He begged as he dialed 911.

She tried to roll over a little but cried out when she felt the sharp pains caused by trying to move.

"What hurts? Baby hold still." He covered her up with a blue afghan from the couch.

She shivered. "Everything El, it hurts." She whimpered. "My chest. My head. It's hard to breathe."

"I know baby, it's gonna be Ok, you just gotta stay awake until they get here. Can you do that?" He asked gently running his fingers through her hair.

She nodded but it only sent another shot of pain through her head and left her moaning once again. "El…" She rasped before closing her eyes again.

"No, no Liv, come on Olivia!" He tried desperately to keep her awake. Finally the medics came. He felt a wave of relief wash over him, as he knew she was now in good hands. He allowed himself to relax a bit.

Elliot could barely remember going in the ambulance with her and sitting through all the procedures. It all seemed a blur. He knew he'd been there, he knew what had happened, he just didn't know how. He was supposed to protect her, how did this happen?

Review if you want more. I've got the next chapter ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

* * *

"El…" She asked for him as she opened her eyes. She looked around a little wondering where she was. She figured that she was in the hospital, pretty easy to tell what with all the equipment around.

"I'm right here." He was holding her hand. "I'm right here." He repeated.

"Wha-what happened?" She shook her head a little but got a sharp pain and stopped. "Ow." She said.

"Relax, we're on it, we haven't caught him yet but we will." He explained.

"Who?" She asked still unsure of what had happened to her.

"Shit." Elliot muttered. She didn't remember.

"What? Elliot what?" She panicked.

He looked up at her and then back down.

A look of sheer terror ran over her face. "Oh God…" She turned very pale, and then very green.

"Damn." Elliot reached to his left where he had seen a basin. He handed it to her as she started to heave.

He was careful to avoid the bruises as he rubbed circles on her back and held her up a little so her broken ribs wouldn't hurt as badly. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to.

When Olivia had finished she laid back and sighed. "Sorry." She whispered.

"It's fine, we'll just-" He started.

"NO!" She shouted. "NO! NO! NO!" She was shaking.

"Ok. Ok Liv, Ok." He held her gently.

"Please." She begged. She didn't know whom she was begging, or what she was begging for. She wanted it all to be a dream, no, a nightmare. She just wanted to wake up.

Elliot didn't know what to say to her. He didn't know how to help. They were close, but Olivia was tough, never one for showing emotion. It was rare that he saw her cry, even just a little. This was nothing like the few tears she might shed after a hard case. He didn't' even know how much she remembered.

"He…forced…me…" She sobbed. She was remembering a lot. "He tried to KILL me!"

"I know, I know, shhh." It was painful to look at her. Sure, they'd cleaned her up some, stitched her cuts and wiped the dry blood off, but she still looked a mess. The pain in her eyes was overwhelming. They could not wipe away the bruises, the stitched up cuts, the scratches.

"Elliot, why?" She asked so quietly that he almost didn't hear her. Her sobs were slowly turning into sniffles and she was getting tired.

"I don't know Livvy, I don't know." He had no answer.

"It's not fair." She dealt with these type crimes every day. Hell, she was the product of this type crime, but when it happened to her it was so different.

"I know." Elliot said firmly. He was furious at whoever did this to her. He had been falling for her for a while, but never told her.

The same was true for Olivia. They both knew it.

* * *

A/N: I know it sucks, I wrote this like...a year ago. 


End file.
